


Honour

by CheshireCaine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Study, Comrades, Gen, Mild Fix-It, Post-Aizen, Self-Indulgent, Sometimes self-care is dissing your dead enemies, The Roast of Tousen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: "He was a monster. I don'tcareif he was nice to you."The Ninth Division's leaders clear the air around Tousen.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei & Muguruma Kensei, Hisagi Shuuhei & Muguruma Kensei & Kuna Mashiro, Kuna Mashiro & Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Honour

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so fucking tired i'm leaving all this for the afternoon, g'bye

“I remember him. He stabbed me, right here.” Lieutenant Mashiro casually pressed a hand to the back of her waist. “I saw him in the shadows when I fell.”

Shuuhei didn’t know what he could say to that.

“You should stop talking about the traitor like that. _Captain_ Tousen.” Mashiro scoffed. “Ken-tan’s _right_ here, ya know?”

“Mashiro-”

“We didn’t even do anything wrong. They hunted us for sport. Tell him, Ken-tan!”

“Captain.” Shuuhei sought his captain’s reassuring gaze but there was nothing to find.

“I . . . ” Captain Kensei looked away, somewhere up and beyond the treeline. “I was angry.” He pushed the words through gritted teeth. “We have a _duty_. It made me angry, which made more of us fall.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“It wasn’t!” insisted Mashiro. “It wasn’t our fault.”

“Yeah, well”–Kensei caught Shuuhei sliding a trembling fist behind his back–“they planned that too.”

Mashiro flitted over to Shuuhei; a waif challenging a tower. “He stabbed me in the back, then he made my friends into monsters so our comrades would exterminate us.” She leaned closer into his space, tipping her head up and blinking at him, slow and owlish.

The air screamed as she ripped her mask out of nowhere. Mashiro uncreased, stretching upright into Kensei, who neatly cradled her wrist. He jerked his head: _No_. She hiccuped and the mask fell in thick shards off her cheeks.

She turned to avoid Kensei’s appealing gaze. “Stop telling us to respect him. He was a monster 24/7, not in his off-hours.” She pulled away from Kensei to prod her tiny fingers into Shuuhei’s chest. “I don’t _care_ if he was nice to you, he stole Ken-tan’s place and tried to kill us. Why do you want us to be nice to him? I don’t care about his memory. If they gave him a grave, I’d spit on it and Mashiro kick-kick-kick it till there was nothing left but a crater.”

“Mashiro,” Kensei drawled, weighted with the fatigue of old friendship.

She hovered in front of him now, body wiggling as she waggled her finger at him. “Ken-tan, you would too.”

“He killed me and stole my squad.” The latter he addressed to Shuuhei, vision crawling over the stamp on his cheek. Kensei paused to consider Mashiro’s words. “The only thing he didn’t take was my name, and I’m sure if Aizen thought of it, he would’ve done that too. Feel how you feel, Hisagi. Just don’t say his name in front of Mashiro again.”

Mashiro blew a raspberry. “You too, Ken-tan. He hurt you too. You broke three of Hachi’s barriers with your mask on when Love said his name. And you broke your grippers twice when Shin-tan did. I remember.”

Kensei mussed his hair, chastised, before turning back to Shuuhei. “And in front of me as well,” he admitted.

“I completely remember,” declared Mashiro. “‘Cause Shin-tan said waiting for you to snap was as predictable as rain falling from a cloud.”

Shuuhei smacked his brow, shuttered fingers hiding him from the vein throbbing on his captain’s forehead.

Kensei made a note to throttle Shinji later. He ground a fist into his palm, more excited at that than completing this mission. Once lieutenant Hinamori’s armfuls of paperwork depleted Shinji’s reiryoku, Kensei would strike.

“See!” Mashiro huffed through her nose. “I told you I’d fix everything. You should’ve let me say something when we first came back.”

Kensei beheld his subordinates, one facepalming and one punching the air in self-congratulation. “I, Muguruma Kensei, captain of the 9th division and unwilling member of the Vaizard club.”

“Speech, speech, speech!”

Kensei snorted. “I do formally apologise to my lieutenants for not calling them idiots earlier, I could’ve saved the squad a load of angst and more importantly, myself this suffering.” 

“Definitely.”

“I’ll chalk that up as a win, captain.”

“Now if everyone’s _done_ , we need to finish up quick. Me and Tachikaze have an appointment with spanking Shinji’s arse blue and black.”

“Ooh, kinky!”

“Can it, Mashiro!”

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i finally crossed off fic #69. and Kensei and Shuuhei have the tats. life is good


End file.
